Prom Night
by HuaMei
Summary: It's time for prom for the teens of Days of Our Lives. Thats all I'm saying. I don't want to ruin anything, you just have to read to find out, and you'll never guess who will end up with who! Please Read and Review! (it might be a long while untill i get


Prom Night  
By: HuaMei  
  
  
************  
  
Disclamier: don't own the show or the characters of Days of Our Lives...  
author's note: * means the character is thinking.  
  
*******  
  
Prolouge: Breaking Up   
  
  
  
  
"Hey," said Belle to her friend Chole. "Look at this."  
Belle dragged her friend to a nearby wall that a flyer on it. The flyer said:  
  
  
Prom Night   
Date: April 29, 2001  
Time: 7:00pm - 4:00am  
The Theme: Shakespearian  
  
  
"And your point is?" Chole asked.  
Belle sighed. "Don't tell me your not going!"  
"I didn't say that," Chole said. "I mean It's just a dance."  
"Just a dance?! JUST A DANCE!?"   
"Okay Belle calm down."  
Belle calmed down and the two continued to walked down the halls and stopped at their lockers.   
"So let me guess, your going?" Chole asked as she opened her locker and put some books away.  
"Oh, yeah." said Belle smiling.  
"With who? Shawn?"  
"Mabey but just as friends."  
"Just as friends she said."  
"So who are you going with, if you go?"  
"Phillp I guess." Chole replied. "I mean if he wants to."  
Belle had a weird look on her face when Chole was talking to her.   
"What is it Belle?"   
"Um..." said Belle with a gulp. "Whatever you do don't turn around."  
Chole turned around and saw a few feet away, that Phillp was talking and flirting with Mimi. Chole slammed her locker shut. *Oh, no. This is not good.* Belle thought.   
"She can't get enough of herself!" Chole said angerily. "I mean it's bad enough she kissed Shawn but now she wants Phillp!!"  
Chole walked towards Mimi and Phillp with Belle not far behind. Mimi and Phillp stopped talking when they saw that Chole was right infront of them.  
"Who do the HELL do you think you are!?" asked Chole.  
This caused a few people to stare. A few feet away Shawn saw what was going on and quickly went over.  
"Someone who just got asked to the prom." Mimi said with an evil little smirk on her face. Phillp was silent and turned his head.  
"Excuse me!?" yelled Chole.  
"Hold it!" Shawn said suddenly. "Everyone calm down! We don't want to cause a scene here!"  
"It's a little late for that." replied Belle.   
"You heard me." Mimi said in a whisper. "Phillp just asked me to the prom."  
"Is that true?!" asked Chole to Phillp sternly.  
"Yeah." Phillp said in a low whisper.  
"I don't belive you!" Chole yelled. "Bastard!"  
Chole was about to charge at the two but Shawn stopped her.  
"Come on lets get outta of here." said Belle looking in diguest at her once bestfriend and Phillp.  
"We'll talk later." Shawn said to Phillp as he dragged Chole away from Phillp and Mimi. Chole was struggling to get away but Shawn held his grip. Belle was not far behind. "Whoa. Calm down." he said in a calm voice. Chole did.  
"I can't belive that bicth!" Chole said.  
"Don't use such words Chole." replied Belle.  
"Don't be such a goodie goodie Belle!" Chole yelled. "You know dame yell what that girl can do! Whatever Mimi wants Mimi gets!" She saw the hert in her friends eyes. "Look I'm sorry... I'm just so pissed right now!"  
"We understand that." said Shawn. "I'll talk to him later."  
"Don't bother I'll do that myself!" Chole said and walked off.   
A few minutes after Chole left Shawn and Belle she just found Phillp. He tried to get away but Chole grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her. She let go of him.  
"So is this how you want it to be?" asked Chole still a bit pissed.  
"Look Chole--"  
"Fine!" she yelled. "It's over!"  
"What!?" Phillp asked in shock. "Over?!"  
"You heard me!" Chole continued to yell. "I don't want someone who doesn't want to be with me!"  
"Well, thats just fine with me!" yelled Phillp. "You know what!? I was going to breakup with you tonight but I guess I decied to do it earlier!"  
Chole went silent.   
"Goodbye Chole." he said showing no emotion and walked away leaving Chole standing in awe.  
  
*******  
  
  
author's note: well, this is the prolouge to my following story, Prom Night. i know it's short but belive me the following chapters are longer and will be very interesting. u'll never belive who will end up with who. part one is soon to come!! 


End file.
